russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DYBQ
DYBQ Radyo13 981 Iloilo (981 kHz Iloilo City) is an AM station of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation in the Philippines. DYBQ-AM studio is located at Datu Puti Subdivision, Brgy. Cubay, Jaro, Iloilo City,The role of local institutions in reducing vulnerability to recurrent natural disasters and in sustainable livelihoods developmentIBC 13 files for rehab, seeks investorsMEDIASPECOpening SalvoJaniuaynons unite vs alien operating with a solid state transmitter power of 10,000 watts, serving the Rinconada area, the province of Western Visayas and the Panay Region with news, information and public service that matters, and with comprehensive reporting and fair commentaries. The station manager of DYBQ Radyo13 Iloilo is the multi-talented broadcast journalist Rexel Trivilegio and the regional manager Atty. Dan Cartagena. DYBQ Radyo13 981 Iloilo is also has a television channel on SkyCable Iloilo named DYBQ Radyo13 Iloilo where the studio and hosts of its programs can be seen by its listeners and viewers. DYBQ TeleRadyo can be seen via Sky Cable Cebu Channel 45 and IBC Digital TV Channel 04 on test broadcast. DYBQ Iloilo, now on its 30th year of genuine public service, is the first radio station established in Iloilo and one of the forerunners in radio broadcasting in Western Visayas. History DYBQ went off the air second quarter of 2006 due to financial problems. However, on February 21, 2010, DYBQ went back on the air as the test broadcast before the electionsRadio Buff: Comebacking DYBQ now on test broadcast and regular broadcast in March 15, 2010.Radio Buff: DYBQ now on regular broadcast However, DYBQ again went off the air after the May 2010 elections due to financial problems. There are talks that IBC DYBQ and TV-12 will be revived with Atty. Dan Cartagena of the Noynoy Aquino for President Movement (NAPM) to assume as Regional Manager and multi-talented broadcast journalist Rexfel Trivilegio to be appointed as the new Station Manager of DYBQ. In July 2010, DYBQ was revived after merging its operations with DYJJ (Roxas City) and DYRG (Kalibo, Aklan). On January 7, 2019, it was rebranded again as DYBQ Radyo13 981. Programs Most of the programs are hooked up from DZTV Manila with originally-produced programs on weekdays. 'Current' 'News' * Balitang Barangay (DZTV simulcast) * Eala ng Bayan (simulcast on DZTV and IBC News Network) *''DYBQ Radyo13 Balita '' **''Radyo13 Balita sa Umaga'' (Monday-Friday 7-7:30am) - anchored by Bingbing Josue **''Radyo13 Balita sa Umaga: Sabado/Linggo'' (Saturday-Sunday 7-7:30am) - anchored by Joy de Leon **''Radyo13 Balita sa Tanghali: Sabado/Linggo'' (Saturday-Sunday 12nn-12:30pm) - anchored by Ted Aldwin Ong ** Radyo13 Balita sa Hapon (Monday-Friday 4-4:30pm) - anchored by Delbe Deanala and Rufino "Pinoy" Gonzales II. *''Express Balita Ilonggo'' (Monday-Friday 5-5:30pm; simulcast on IBC-12 Iloilo) *''Express Balita sa DZBQ Iloilo'' (Monday-Friday 6:30-7:45pm; simulcast on IBC-13 Manila) **''Express Balita Weekend sa DYBQ Iloilo'' (Saturday 11-11:30pm and Sunday 10:45-11:15pm; simulcast on IBC-13 Manila) *''Headline 13 sa DZTV'' (Monday-Friday 12nn-12:30pm; simulcast on IBC-13 Manila) *''Tutok 13 sa DYBQ Iloilo'' (Monday-Friday 11pm-12mn; simulcast on IBC-13 Manila) 'General commentary' *''Alertado'' (DZTV simulcast) *''Bitag Live'' (IBC and DZTV simulcast) *''Budyong Kapehan'' (Monday-Friday 6am-7am) - The famous morning show is hosted by Leo Dumagat, a radio-TV talk show in talking points centered on governance, political issues, public policies, current news and community scenarios. *''Maganda Morning Po with Merwin and Pamela'' (DZTV simulcast) *''Pasadang-Pasada'' (DZTV simulcast) *''Tapatan with Jay Sonza'' (DZTV simulcast) *''Vincent Santos: Nag-Uulat'' (DZTV simulcast) 'Commentary and opinion' *''Kontrobersyal nga mga Balita'' (Mon-Fri 10pm-11pm) - a daily commentary program tackles political and controversial local, national and international issues. Hosted by Cora Paniergo-Robles. * Opinyon at Desisyon (DZTV simulcast) * Kumusta, Ali (DZTV simulcast) *''Forum ni Randy sa DZTV'' (DZTV simulcast) * Ugnayan sa Rembrandt (DZTV simulcast) 'Public service' * Lingkod Kaibigan sa DZTV (DZTV simulcast) *''OFW Hotline'' (Saturday 7pm-8pm and Sunday 7:15pm-8pm) - Hosted by Joy de Leon, a public relations consultant and columnist of The Guardian. The news-magazine format features news about foreign-based workers, global situations; OFW success stories; government programs, aids and assistance. Chikang OFW segment offers free international calls for families who wish to contact their love ones. ABYAN PINOY portion showcases the singing talents of OFW family members. The lines are also open for greetings and public announcements. This program is sponsored by The Guardian and PLDT Budget Cards. There are more than eight million Filipino OFWs worldwide as of August 2004, with about two million having immigrant status. Based on an immigration report, 2,300 Filipinos leave the country every day and this figure increases by two percent every year. *''Serbisyong Kaibigan'' (simulcast on IBC-13 Manila) * Talakayan sa Isyung Pulis (TSIP) (DZTV simulcast) Justice and law issues * Iyo Ang Katarungan (2012-present) * Kakampi Mo Ang Batas sa DZTV (DZTV simulcast) 'General love advice and personality' *''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes sa DZTV'' (DZTV simulcast) 'Music' * Music Radio * Secarats Radio (under Secarats Talent Management Services) (DZTV simulcast) 'Entertainment and showbiz news' * Seeing Stars (DZTV simulcast) Educational and informative * Asenso Pinoy (DZTV simulcast) * Bahay at Buhay (DZTV simulcast) * Gintong Uhay (DZTV similcast) * Radyo Aralan ng Kakayahan (DZTV simulcast) 'Children's' * Radyo KapinoyLand (DZTV simulcast) 'Sports commentary' * Real Sports (DZTV simulcast) * Sports Review (DZTV simulcast) 'Live sports' * PBA sa DZTV (DZTV simulcast) Health and lifestyle * Doctor's on Call with Doc Willie and Liza (DZTV simulcast) * RX: Nutrisyon at Kalusugan (DZTV simulcast) 'Former' *''Gabay sa Balay'' - a daily noontime magazine program *''Pamantan-on Sang Budyong'' - the late night program for the youth every Sunday Personalities 'Current' 'Anchors' *Leo Dumagat *Bingbing Josue *Rufino "Pinoy" Gonzales II *Delbe Deanala *Rexfel Trivilegio (station manager) (2010-present) *Cora Paniergo-Robles *Ted Aldwin Ong *Joy de Leon *Atty. Dan Cartaagea (Regional Manager) Tel. No. (63) (33) 3294006 and 5037396. 'Reporters' *Rani Jangayo *Art Calsas *Rena Manubag-Dagoon *Boy Amalay 'Former' *Eddie Laczi (former manager of IBC TV 12 Iloilo and DYBQ Radyo Budyong Regional Network) (1979-2013) *Jinky Baticados (anchorwoman/news reporter/newswriter/researcher) (November 1999-June 2005, currently an IBC News reporter in Manila) IBC Radyo13 AM stations Radyo13 is also broadcast to 11 provincial stations in the Philippines. :Further information: Radyo13 stations References See also *AGB Nielsen releases radio survey results for Kalibo | balita.ph - Online Filipino News *Opening Salvo | The Lokal Perspective *New Budyong Balita on AM Band *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *DYJB-TV 12 *IBC News Network (DYMM-TV 46) *89 DMZ Iloilo Category:Radio stations established in 1987 Category:Iloilo City radio stations Category:News and talk radio stations in the Philippines Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC News Category:Radyo13 stations Category:Philippine radio station stubs